


dinner with a side order of surprise

by anonymice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, as always this is terribly self indulgent, can you believe there is not reference to daichi's arms in this fic??? who am i, like bordering on cringy self indulgent but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/pseuds/anonymice
Summary: Dinner with Daichi at the new restaurant he's been wanting to try out sounds like a perfect way to spend the evening of Valentine's day. Though Suga definitely doesn't expect the surprises that come along with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for Valentine's day yesterday but I'm slow at writing and I'm a tired grandma who can't stay up late thanks to uni so I had to continue and post it today instead. This is just more really self indulgent fic tbh, as all my stuff is really! (Also because I'm craving the really tropey not so secret dating content recently so I put a bit of that in here too)

Suga has an inkling of what Daichi’s plans are when he asks him to stay behind after practice and sure enough, ten minutes later, they arrive hand in hand at the restaurant he’s been itching to try for a while now.

It’s not an overly fancy or expensive place, though Daichi more often than not insists on paying for them both wherever they eat, but still above the price range they normally consider. The cost does little to deter them though. Most importantly, judging from the reviews, it’s one of the few which may rank high enough on the ‘Sugawara Koushi Spice-o-meter’ (though Daichi holds the irreplaceable number one spot). As they walk in, the staff give them knowing looks and surprisingly but understandably, a wink toward Daichi. And if any of the employees had any doubt as to the nature of their relationship, the redness on Suga’s face that matches the huge bouquet of roses Daichi requests for their table must send quite a clear message.

It takes a few long seconds for Suga recover from his boyfriend’s sappiness. Trust him to pull a classic romance novel move. 

They proceed to give their orders, slip their phones into their pockets and fill the wait time with strictly non-volleyball related talk. It takes until the minute Suga dives into his food for that rule to be broken.

“You know, one of these days the team is going to realise that we’re more than vice-captain and captain, if you catch my drift.” Suga waggles his eyebrows as he speaks, carving the air with his chopsticks. 

It’s a conversation they’ve had before, though more serious and contemplative. Early in their relationship, they had decided not to affirm the team’s kissy noises and seemingly endless playlist of romantic songs (including, but not limited to, tracks which Tanaka had referred to as ‘the Titanic song’). 

Not just yet. Nationals, exams, past team conflict...it could be too much of a risk. (A deeper part of Suga hopes to tell them soon, but the noncommittal hum from Daichi when he’d confided it to him a few weeks ago has him thinking they have a while yet to wait).

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Suga takes another bite of his extra spicy mapo tofu, relishing the hum of pain it provides.

It’s then he registers Daichi’s amused snort. “You mean, friends?” The sarcasm in his tone is not lost on Suga, who retaliates by stealing food from his plate. He winks as he pops the piece of fish into his mouth and delights in the badly suppressed smile he elicits from Daichi. It’s a gesture reserved only for Suga, one that would otherwise be an exclamation or a growl depending which volleyball team the food stealer were from. It signals a side that many others don’t get to see, and one that Suga feels incredibly lucky to be on the receiving end of.

That is, until Daichi takes a piece of his tofu.

“Hey!”

Daichi shrugs with a devilish glint in his eye as he uses Suga’s own weapon against him. The worst part is that it only serves to make him look even more attractive. Suga knew he’d be fighting a battle when Daichi had pulled out that nice dress shirt in the changing room, the one that fit him so well, and now he has to deal with a smug Daichi whose grin still makes his knees shake under the table like they did the day he’d confessed.

Sweet (or rather, spicy) revenge is served in the form of Daichi choking as the heat burns his throat. Suga watches, content as Daichi downs his glass of water in one gulp, refilling his glass just as quick. 

Suga continues his pursuit and opts for another angle of attack. “Don’t think I forgot about your ‘friends’ comment, mister.” With all the drama of another Miyagi volleyball captain, he places a hand over his chest and proclaims, “All this time, the dates, the movies, the roses, they were...no homo?” 

He makes sure to gasp for full effect, in part to stop his act from breaking at the way the just recovered Daichi struggles to settle his expression. It’s not uncommon for Daichi to be on the receiving end of Suga’s teasing and more often than not, Suga finds its worth in the way Daichi reacts. Sometimes it’s red that crawls up his neck and sometimes, like now, it’s the hearty laughter that fills him with comfort and ease. 

Maybe Valentine’s Day brings with it some strange surge of super confidence in Daichi or maybe it’s something in the air of this new restaurant, but suddenly Daichi’s laughter dies down to make way for something else, something that leaves Suga with a tingle of heat across his skin. Heat that is most definitely not from the obscene amount of chilli flowing through his bloodstream. 

“Sugawara Koushi, what if I told you they were _romantic?_ ” 

It’s not even a particularly flirtatious sentence at all - Suga thinks it’s embarrassing how easily it makes his hair stand on end - but the emphasis Daichi puts on that last word, through hooded eyes and a low pitched tone draws out of him an audible gasp.

Not just from himself, it seems.

Suga knows there’s a blush forming on his face, affected even more so by the fact that all it took was a simple comment, but there’s something else that requires his attention. In the periphery, away from Daichi, Suga spots a familiar tuft of orange hair. He tilts his head a little, careful not to alert his suddenly occupied boyfriend, who is taking an unsuccessfully sneaky glance at his phone.

Four familiar faces, somewhat obscured by varying - what he assumes to be an attempt at - disguises, meet his line of vision. Hinata covers his mouth with both hands as his eyes turn as large as the plates in front of him The orange of his hair is a dead giveaway; the sunglasses do nothing to aid his camouflage. The worst has to be the alarmingly huge wig Tanaka is wearing, though he gives him points for the funky patterned tie. How they even roped a trenchcoat-wearing Kageyama along he’s not sure (probably with the promise of volleyball or with a milk carton attached to a fishing hook). In fact, Noya, clutching a phone in his hand and wearing a huge floppy hat looks the most normal out of the odd ensemble. It reminds Suga of a passage from one of his favourite books, only now it’s really happening in front of him.

A quick check on Daichi tells him he is still frowning at his phone and Suga takes the chance to fix the group a few tables away with a pointed _what the hell are you doing here_ look. 

By all accounts, he should be experiencing a much more overwhelming reaction, namely, ‘part of the team we haven’t told about our relationship has seen Daichi and I on a date together on _Valentine’s day_ of all days’ but if there is one thing Suga is good at, it is putting his own emotion aside. Beyond the potential repercussions he worries about, like the team feeling betrayed or worse, as the small trickle of doubt in his mind whispers, the team feeling disgusted, if Daichi turns round and sees them the evening he worked so hard to plan will be ruined. 

Suga thinks about the effort Daichi must have put in to make this evening special, booking well in advance, likely paying extra for the roses, no doubt having saved up for a place more expensive than their usual taste. Their first date had been an entire day at an amusement park, with Daichi enduring every single ride Suga had chosen, his screams of terror mixed with Suga’s cries of glee (along with copious amounts of pink and blue candyfloss). Their next saw Daichi driving over an hour away to a niche bookshop that Suga had mentioned he loved in passing, (though he supposes the books scattered around his room were a big giveaway).

This is what he loves about Daichi too, his wholehearted manner of affection. It’s as big as his unwavering reassurance that the team can’t win without Suga and as little as the firm weight of his palm woven with his own.

He needs to know exactly what trouble the four members have planned. 

“Suga? Are you okay?”

Daichi reaches out to lay a hand on his, squeezing it gently with concern. It’s like he has a sixth sense for Suga’s distress, always offering comfort in his own wonderful way.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Suga assures him. He takes another look over Daichi’s shoulder. “I’m just gonna head to the bathroom.” 

It’s not _exactly_ a lie - he does head in the right direction. He just doesn’t go into the bathroom.

The tension in his body directs him toward the group and before they can protest he’s hauled them away from the table with a few choice aggressive words and strict instructions to wait a minute before following him outside. 

They last thirty seconds before barreling out the door.

Outside the restaurant, there’s a chill in the air that makes Suga wish he’d bought his coat. The group are huddled around him like children who are about to be scolded by a teacher. It’s an appropriate comparison; the way Suga hisses at them with a “what are you _doing_ here?”, with less venom and more apprehension has them all looking to Tanaka to take the fall.

“Hey, don’t look at me, it wasn’t my idea!” he exclaims.

“Tanaka, I’m giving you five seconds to either tell me what’s going on or leave.” It appears the calmer Suga gets, the more scared the group gets, who all shrink back into hunched shoulders. 

“Five…”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you! Uh, okay so there’s kind of a small-ish bet going round about whether you and Daichi-san are dating ‘cause you keep smiling at each other and making googly eyes and...stuff... so me and Noya-san wanted to get proof to win but then-” Tanaka pauses for breath, “- Hinata saw us and asked what we were doing so we let him tag along and he made Kageyama come along ‘cause he said they’re gonna play volleyball at his-”

“Maybe hurry it up a little,” Suga interrupts, aware that if Tanaka goes through with his entire speech he’ll have been gone for a questionably long amount of time.

Tanaka clears his throat hastily. “Right, so we needed to get a photo of you guys, like, holding hands or, _kissing_ -” he stammers as a blush spreads across his cheeks, “-to win the bet. Sooooo…”

Well.

That...isn't so shocking? Now Suga thinks about it, it does sounds plausible considering the antics they often get up to at practice. 

What hits him the most though is not just that the team had anticipated he and Daichi were dating, but were seemingly _fine_ with the whole thing.

Even as he fidgets with his fingers, Tanaka steps forward as if to protect the kouhai. Suga’s heart swells at the sight. Maybe he’s overly sentimental, but he can never stay mad at his team for long. 

Suga’s voice is small when he responds. “So...you guys aren’t mad we didn’t tell you about us?”

All of them look at Suga as if he’s speaking in another language. It sets him on edge. He’s not sure what to make of it. 

This time, it’s Noya who settles him, giving a little shrug before he speaks. “Well, it’s your business at the end of the day. You probably had some reason for it. We all support you though.” He jabs at his chest with his thumb, enthusiastic as always. “You can trust us,” he declares. “We’ve got your back.” 

It’s that comment that brings a rush of emotion to Suga’s chest, that pushes tears to his eyes as he rushes forward to the four, pulling them all into one giant hug. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, with nothing but gratitude. 

“Hey, don’t start crying, Suga-san!” 

“I’m not crying,” Suga sniffs adamantly. 

Hinata, who has been surprisingly quiet so far, finds his voice. “You should go back inside, Suga-san. Daichi-san is waiting for you!”

“Yes, you should!” Noya shoves his phone in his pocket and places his hands on Suga’s shoulders, twisting them around to face him toward the entrance. Suga complies, taking a few steps before looking back.

“Aren’t you going to come back in?”

“The food’s been paid for,” Tanaka says casually, not moving to escape the cold. 

Suga blinks in confusion. “So...you’re all just gonna wait outside?”

Noya’s response is straightforward.“Yep.” His phone vibrates as he retrieves it. “Go back inside.” 

When even Kageyama echoes their strangely insistent command, Suga doesn’t continue to question them. After all, he has been gone quite a long time. Daichi must be starting to worry.

Suga waves goodbye and enters back into the restaurant, pondering over what had just happened. How long had they known? Were they really that obvious? _Did Coach or Sensei know too?_ His mind wanders as his legs automatically guide him back to Daichi. 

As he gets closer, he notices it’s not just Daichi at the table.

There’s a third person seated in another chair beside Daichi. It takes him less than a second to recognise who it is.

“Oh my...” 

Suga looks at the woman, back to Daichi, and back at her again, his jaw dropping faster with each moment that passes. His brain switches off, his legs stop moving. It’s too much to process. He barely feels the hand on his back as Daichi rises to steer him back to his seat. All the while, his eyes never leave the woman who gives him a slight wave that Suga is too shocked to return.

It’s probably not best to start talking while his mind is still catching up to reality but he starts to babble anyway, if only to kickstart some coherent form of sentence. 

“You...you’re...how?” He looks at Daichi who is smiling at him with a fondness he can’t even try to quantify. 

The woman stretches out her hand for and Suga shakes it with disbelief. 

Who wouldn’t accept a handshake from one of their favourite authors?

***

As soon as they get in the car, Suga steals Daichi’s breath away with long, passionate kisses, just like Daichi had done to him with his mind blowing surprise. 

“You kind of threw my plan off balance, you know.” Daichi murmurs as he brushes Suga’s cheek with his thumb. “Noya was going to come up to you and ask to see you outside while I make an excuse to leave and get the surprise ready.” Daichi’s tone turns into Captain Mode. “They were _supposed_ to arrive during dessert.” 

Thoughtful really is an understatement to describe his boyfriend. Suga still can’t believe Daichi planned all this, right down to the timing of the group’s appearance.

“It was perfect,” Suga tells him with complete sincerity. “You are perfect.” He seals his declaration with another searing kiss. 

When they finally pull away, Daichi continues. “You said you wanted to tell the team so I thought, maybe, it was okay to tell them.” The caring uncertainty in his tone makes Suga pepper his face with kisses. It turns out the group had been a distraction - Daichi had really wanted it to be a huge surprise. 

“To be honest, I’m kind of shocked it still worked. Noya texted me to say you’d seen them and I don’t know what I would have done you had pointed them out to me. Thanks for not foiling my plan.” He pauses. “Maybe I should’ve asked Kiyoko to help me organise it.”

Suga laughs as Daichi places a reverent kiss on his forehead, a promise of more to follow.

“Can you believe they had a betting pool on us?” 

Daichi stills at his words. “Wait, what?”

Confusion takes hold of Suga for second time that day. That hadn’t been part of the plan? “Tanaka said they were betting on if we were together or not.”

He watches the quick shift from bewilderment to exasperation play out on Daichi’s face. “I’m gonna have some words with them,” he mutters. 

Again, Suga laughs, the sound relaxing the line of Daichi’s shoulders. He winds his hands around Daichi’s neck, pulling him close. “Who do you think started it though?” 

And then, before he can come up with a potential answer, something else hits him. 

“They took a picture of us.”

***

“Daichi-san forbade us from going back into the restaurant for the surprise-”

“-he even told the receptionist not to let us back in-”

“-but we have proof!”

Ennoshita surveys the printed image in his hand. The window frame is visible around the edges but sure enough, reluctantly, he admits it’s a winning photo. It looks like the perfect movie scene. In the centre are Suga-san and Daichi-san, fingers interlaced across the table . The smiles on their faces are bright and wide, clear as day. A bunch of roses partially covers Suga-san’s face but it’s apparent they’re gazing at each other lovingly, like they do at practice when they think no one is looking. Roses. Huh. Who knew the Captain was a romantic? 

“We win!” Tanaka roars as he high fives the other three and starts to yank his shirt off. 

Maybe they shouldn’t have been so quick to form alliances, Ennoshita muses. Even though he wasn’t losing much, it would have been nice to pocket the extra money. The most annoying part is Daichi unintentionally handed them the perfect opportunity.  
The irony is not lost on him; Daichi-san did end up leading them to victory. If only he’d been a part of it too, he thinks, grumbling to himself. 

“Suga-san didn’t even seem that shocked when Tanaka told him!” Hinata says.

In that moment, Ennoshita’s life flashes before his eyes.

“You told him?”

And then, Daichi-san and Suga-san enter clubroom hand in hand, and he knows from the expression on Daichi-san’s face that _damn_ does he have a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of echoes some of my other fics but eh i'm not creative ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to yell with me about daisuga [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
